Silent Treatment
by WeyrwomanAnna
Summary: InuYasha is out for mischief, and Kagome is annoyed. But she has a plan...Rated for mild language in later chapters
1. The Start

So this is a random idea for a fic I had. It's going to be a few chapters long, so be on the look out for it, But it's just this random idea that popped into my head. Have fun :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"thoughts"_

"Talking"

---------------------

Chapter One

----------------------

"InuYasha."

"..."

"InuYasha!"

"..."

"INUYASHA!"

"..."

Kagome stared at the irritating hanyou.

"Are you going to answer me or not?!"

"..."

"Fine then. Sit!"

She stomped away, leaving the hanyou eating dirt, laying face first on the ground.

_"Why, for Kami's sake, must he be so annoying! He hasn't been talking all day!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

The forest where they were camping had been quiet, earlier that day. Of course, that was well before the screaming girl, the silent hanyou, the monk and demon slayer, and the child kitsune had arrived. Now the forest was filled with noise and the small forest animals had long fled, along with some weaker youkai that didn't want to stick around to find out what was making the noise.

At the camp, the screaming was seen to be directed at the hanyou.

"INUYASHA! Just talk to me, for Kami's sake! Insult me, say anything! Just talk!"

"..."

"InuYasha, can you please say something just to get her to be quiet for a few minutes?" Miroku asked. "It's not like it will kill you. Though, she may for you having been silent so long."

"..."

"That's it! That is it! You are driving me insane, InuYasha!"

Kagome was in full out anger mode, raging loudly at the still silent hanyou, who was now looking at her with a smirk on his face. He yawned and jumped up to a branch in a tree overhead.

"InuYasha! Get down and talk to me or no ramen!"

His ears drooped a little at this, but the silence was held. This served to push Kagome farther over the edge.

"SIT!"

The hanyou crashed down out of the tree, landing face first on the ground, leaving a small crater where he had hit. Normally by now, there'd be cursing...She waited, knowing there would be cursing.

"..."

There was no cursing.

"..."

Kagome turned and marched over to her backpack. pulling out her sleeping bag, she moved to the farthest edge of camp, curled up in the sleeping bag and sulked.

----------------------------

He grinned silently to himself. He had found the perfect tactic to annoy her.

_"Hehe. Just keep this up, she'll go crazy in no time! This is your best plan yet!"_

A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth as he leaped back up into the tree, free of the suduing spell for the moment. Leaning back against the trunk, he looked down at the girl who he was currently trying to drive to insanity with his ploy.

_"This is priceless. She's so annoyed, and I'm not even really doing anything!"_

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------

Kagome curled up tighter in her sleeping bag as she thought about the day.

_"He's so annoying!"_

A scowl crossed her face as her thoughts continued.

_"This is deliberate, I know it is. But how to get back at him?"_

'Kagome." Sango had edged away from the fire and come and sat down near her.

"Yes Sango?'

"Try not to kill him. I know you're planning something, but don't include anything life threatening, okay? He's the strongest of us...and we can't beat Naraku without him. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. I'll try not to."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

"Night..." she yawned "Sango..."

Sango returned to her spot near the fire as Kagome continued plotting. By the time she fell asleep, she had a plan...several in fact.


	2. Plan One: Temptation

Totally forgot this on the first chapter: I do not own InuYasha. that goes for this chapter and the one before.

Chapter Two: The First Plan: Temptation

-------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha!"

He nearly fell out of the tree, startled awake at dawn by Kagome. He nearly shouted at her, but caught himself. He shook his head and smirked down at her.

"..."

_"Stick to the plan, Kagome!" _ She thought to herself.

"InuYasha...Come on down for breakfast!"

"..."

"I have ramen!" 

That did it. He leaped down from the tree and held his hand out for the ramen cup.

"Nope. Ask for it."

"...?"

A look of confused annoyance crossed his face. He looked at his empty hand, then back up at her. He pulled his hand back slowly. He leapt back up into the tree, annoyed by her. She half grinned. Picking up the ramen cup, she looked up at InuYasha.

"You sure you don't want any?"

A pained look settled on his features as he nodded.

"Completely?"

He nodded again.

"Totally?"

He didn't bother nodding this time, he just stared a the ramen.

"All it will take is three words. Say them with me. Ramen...Please...Kagome. Come on, you can say it!"

His mouth opened, and he looked like he was about to break his self-imposed silence for the ramen. But with an audible _snap_ his mouth shut, and a look of pained determination settled on his face. He looked away.

Kagome grinned. She sat down by the fire, and made a big show of smelling the ramen.

"Mmmm. If InuYasha won't eat it, I will!"

Up in the tree, the hanyou's ears drooped.

She took a bite of the ramen, making sure to chew loudly and remark over how good it tasted. She slurped up some noodles, watching InuYasha as she did so. His shoulders slumped as he kept his silence.

"Yum. So good. You sure you don't want any, InuYasha?"

There was no answer. She scowled. This should work...she shook her head, and finished eating the ramen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She handed Shippo the chocolate bar.

"You know what to do, right?"

The small kitsune nodded.

"I'm to annoy InuYasha. If I can get him to talk, I get more chocolate!"

A smirk crossed her face as the kitsune child bounced away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey InuYasha!"

"..."

A look of annoyance settled on his features as Shippo climbed on top of his head and peered into his eyes, facing InuYasha upside down.

"InuYasha!"

Kitsure began to climb all over InuYasha, and talking at a rapid rate. 

'So, InuYasha, why aren't you talking? I mean, it's okay if you just don't wanna talk but if you're doing this for some stupid reason then maybe you should just tell us why and maybe we'll stop bothering you! Maybe you should just talk to us and we'll know why you are doing this and then you can be silent to your hearts content, but first you gotta tell us why..."

The kitsune continued talking in run-on sentences, and so far, hadn't taken a breath. InuYasha closed his eyes.

_"Must not give in to urge to yell at annoying kitsune! Must...stay...silent!"_

The run on sentences continued.

"...and you know you can trust us with your secrets, we wouldn't tell anyone. This isn't about Kikyou, is it? Or maybe it's about Kagome! Inuyasha, you like Kagome and are just afraid to tell her and thats why you're not talking, isn't it? I knew it, i knew i knew it and your silence proves it! Ha, wait till..."

The urge to pound the kitsune into the dust was rising. The tempation to yell and chase the kitsune down and pound him into the dust was getting stronger. He gritted his teeth and tried to stay strong.

_"This has to be her plan to get me to talk! I won't give in!"_

He stood up suddenly, causing the Kitsune to fall to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt, InuYasha! Warn me next time!'

InuYasha jumped into a nearby tree and stared down at the kitsune.

"..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome growled under her breath. She was sure the temptation to yell at Shippo would have been strong enough! But noooo, he just had to be stubborn. Well, she'd get him tommorow. There's no way her next plan would fail.

---------------------------------------------------------

So Kagome's first plan failed. I wonder what she has in mind for tommorow? You'll hafta wait and see :) Read and review, please!


	3. Plan Two: Annoyance

Disclaimer: I definately don't own InuYasha.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Plan Two: Annoyance

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey InuYasha?"

"..."

"When are we going to get moving?"

"..."

He still wasn't talking. He merely pointed towards the path and gestured for Kagome to climb on his back. She had left her bike at home this trip, it had a flat tire and she hadn't been able to get it reinflated before InuYasha had jumped from the well to drag her back to the fuedal era. Because of this, the trip was going faster, and they had been leaving Miroku and Sango behind before InuYasha started this silence nonsense. Because InuYasha wouldn't slow down for them, they had taken to riding Kirara, with Shippo with them. She looked over to them and waved as InuYasha began to run forward down the path.

An hour passed before anyone said anything.

"Hey InuYasha, are we there yet?"

InuYasha'a ears flicked back as Kagome spoke.

"..."

"I asked you a question, InuYasha! Are we there yet?!"

"..."

Sango spoke up from next to them.

"Yes, InuYasha, are we there yet?"

InuYasha continued forward, speeding up slightly.

"InuYasha, why won't you answer Sango or Kagome?"

Shippo had jumped from Kirara's back to InuYasha's head. Kagome had informed Shippo of the plan last night, after he had failed to tempt InuYasha into yelling at him. Shippo had told Sango, and Sango had told Miroku. This plan seemed to have a better chance for completion. She hoped.

"InuYasha! Are you in there?"

Shippo peered down at his face and knocked on his head. Kagome couldn't resist grinning.

_"It's gotta work! He'll end up ranting and yelling and swearing at Shippo!"_

She felt bad for a moment for dragging Shippo into this, if it worked...

"..."

_"Damnit! This is getting irritating! come on, just give in, talk!"_

"InuYasha..."

Her voice dripped with fake sweetness. His ears flattened. He knew that tone.

_"Maybe I should give in before i'm hurt..."_

"Are we there yet?"

His mouth opened. He was going to answer, he was going to...

"Hey, look Kagome, we're there!"

Saved by Shippo? He'd take it. His mouth shut and he kept his silence. Kagome slid off his back, a look of annoyance on her face.

"InuYasha. SIT."

_"Crap..."_

WHAM! He hit the ground. He held his silence. Barely. Kagome stalked away, but before she got far, she froze.

"Where were we going, anyway?"

Shippo again. Endless curiosity. Kagome's mouth opened, looking startled.

"I...I don't know..."

She turned and stomped along the path, then froze.

"InuYasha! I sense a shard!"

She turned and looked at him. He sat up, fighting off the last of the subduing spell. He looked at her.

"Well, gonna ask where it is?"

"..."

"InuYasha, I won't tell you unless you ask."

He gave her a look of silent hatred for this. He shook his head, and stood. He walked over to her, and looked her straight in the eye. he gave her a look that told of his endless annoyance with her, and stalked off.

She grinned. It was working! It had to be working!

-------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha stalked off the path and into the neighboring forest. He was mad. He was beyond mad. He was furious!

_"Who does she think she is!? We need the shards to fight Naraku! Why is she doing this!?"_

It didn't seem to cross his mind that she was doing this because he wasn't speaking. He walked further into the forest, and finding a suitible tree, he leapt up and leaned back against the trunk.

_"I'll get her for this! I won't speak to her ever again! That will get to her!"_

He smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------

Back on the edge of the forest, Kagome stared off at the forest.

_"Arrrgh! Why won't he say anything! This is getting seriously irritating!'_

"INUYASHA! Get back here, we have to find the shard!"

No answer came from the forest, but she had the feeling that she was being laughed at...

---------------------------------------------------------

So yet another plan has failed. What will Kagome try now? You'll have to wait and see! Read and review while you wait!


	4. Plan the Third: Anger

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own InuYasha.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Plan the Third: Anger

-------------------------------------------

It was a day later, about midmorning, when InuYasha finally returned from the forest. He walked into camp like nothing had happened. Kagome looked up at him from where she was sitting near the ashes of the fire.

"Talking yet?"

"..."

She sighed. Standing up, she looked at InuYasha.

"Sango, Miroku and Shippo took Kirara ahead down the path. If we hurry, we can catch up."

"..."

He gestured for her to climb onto his back, and, after she had done so, he started running along the path.

--------------------------------------------

An hour or two passed in silence, as the scenery blurred around them. Finally, Kagome spoke again.

"Aren't we near Kouga's den?"

InuYasha nearly fell on his face, stopping dead in his tracks.

"..."

He took off running again.

"If we are, we should go that way. I've been starved for a good conversation today."

"..."

More silence. She sighed.

"InuYasha. Take me to Kouga's. I want a conversation today."

He just kept running down the path.

_"So that type of surprise didn't work...This next one will get him though"_

---------------------------------------------

They had finally caught up to the others in midafternoon. Kagome slid off InuYasha's back and glared at him. He was so infuriating. She growled softly, under her breath.

"InuYasha."

"..."

"Either answer me or take me to Kouga."

"..."

He turned and walked off. Sango looked over at Kagome.

"Are you sure you want to drag Kouga into this? This could be a mistake, and you know it."

"It's my last chance, Sango. I don't have any more plans after this. You know that."

Sango sighed and looked in the direction InuYasha had walked off towards.

"Just be careful."

-----------------------------------------------

He was furious with her.

_"Going to Kouga?! What does that wimpy wolf have to do with this!? All I'm doing is trying to annoy Kagome. She has no right to drag Kouga into this! This is...this is...Rrrgh! I just want to scream at her for this!"_

He froze, as a smirk crept onto his face.

_"So that's what this is about. She just wants me to break my silence! Ha, this will show her!"_

He turned around and walked back towards camp.

----------------------------------------------

Kagome was startled when InuYasha came back to camp after only a few minutes in the forest. She felt sure it would have been longer, knowing him. She was even more surprised when he silently gestured for her to climb onto his back. She did, wondering what was going on. And when they took off in the direction of Kouga's den, she knew.

_"He's actually taking me there?! Well, this was my plan...I just never expected him to give in!"_

----------------------------------------------

The trip to Kouga's den took place completely in silence. when they arrived, Kagome called out for Kouga. It didn't take too long for him to arrive.

"So Kagome, finally come to your senses and decide to leave the mangy mutt here?"

A smirk played across the wolf Youkai's face as he reached out a hand to pull Kagome towards him.

"No, Kouga."

"What do you mean, no?" 

"I just came for a conversation, since InuYasha here isn't speaking to me, or anyone else, for whatever reason. And I'm tired of just talking to Miroku and Sango, since most conversations with them get intterupted by, well, you know by what. They usually end with a loud smack across Miroku's face."

"So dog turd here isn't speaking to you?"

Kagome nodded, glancing over at InuYasha. Kouga's smirk grew bigger as he walked over to InuYasha. Looking back at Kagome, he spoke something that would quite probably spell his doom.

"So I can insult him and he won't insult me back? Perfect. Hey dogturd, you mangy mutt. You are an..."

He never got time to finish that. InuYasha's fist lashed out and hit Kouga in the jaw, sending him flying. Kouga landed hard, about fifteen feet away.

"You'll pay for that, mutt!"

Kouga leapt to his feet and charged at InuYasha. InuYasha smirked as Kouga charged, and sidestepped as Kouga was about to hit him. Kouga ran past, not expecting InuYasha to not stand his ground. He skidded to a halt, and turned to look at InuYasha.

"So, mutt, you're not going to fight me? Have your realized I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back?"

"..."

InuYasha just smirked again, and shook his head. He looked at Kagome, his face clearly asking if she was ready to go. She sighed.

"Kouga, I came for a conversation, not to watch you try to beat up InuYasha. If you aren't going to talk, I'll just leave. You ready to go, InuYasha?"

InuYasha merely gestured for Kagome to climb on his back.

"Bye, Kouga. Maybe next time we can actually have a decent conversation, instead of you fighting InuYasha..."

Kouga merely shook his head and watched, bemusedly, as InuYasha took off back towards camp.

_"So his silence bothers her that much...? Dog turd may be smarter than I thought, to keep his silence...but with Kagome...he could also be dumber than I thought. And I'm tempted to think the latter..."_

---------------------------------------------

Kagome spent most of the trip back lost in her thoughts.

_"So my last plan failed...what will I do now? If that didn't work, I don't know what will..."_

An idea occured to her...it was desperate, but it just might work...

---------------------------------------------

So, what's the idea? You'll have to wait to find out :) Read and review, and wait till tommorow. I'll try to do an update a day, and ther'es only a pair of chapters left... :)


	5. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: Wait, I know this one, I swear. Oh yeah, I don't own InuYasha!

------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Desperate Times, Desperate Measures.

------------------------------------------

"InuYasha, can you stop for a moment?"

InuYasha slowed to a stop, and Kagome slid from his back to the ground. He turned to face her, wondering what was going to happen now.

_"I wonder what she's going to try this time. Whatever it is, it won't work!"_

"InuYasha..."

Kagome leaned forward and gave him a hug. He stood, half tensed, wondering what she was up to. She tightened her grip on him when she felt him tense, worried.

"Do you hate me so much that you can't speak to me? Am I really that horrible to talk to?"

He awkwardly put his arms around her as she continued talking to him.

"I know I'm just a shard detector, so I shouldn't expect you to like me, or even care about me more than enough to keep me safe to find shards for you. I know that...but why are you being silent? Why won't you speak to me, say something? You're tormenting me, making me hate myself for whatever I did to make you do this..."

A few tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, falling onto his red haori.

"..."

"InuYasha, whatever it is I've done, I'm sorry. Just please...speak to me again!"

Tears leaked faster now, as she clutched to his haori, crying. He pulled her a little tighter against him, wanting to comfort her, but not knowing how. He patted her on the back, awkwardly. The scent of salt assaulted his senses, and his ears flattened against his head.

_"I'm doing this to her?"_

"InuYasha...Even if you hate me...I could never hate you."

She looked up into his eyes, his golden eyes, filled with concern for her.

"I...I...can't...I can't tell you how much I could never hate you...InuYasha..."

She looked back down, staring at the ground. Her next sentence barely came out as a whisper.

"I..I think I love you, InuYasha..."

She resumed her crying into his haori, not looking at his face, expecting to see disgust or hatred. So she didn't see his eyes widen, his ears perk forward, as he stood in amazement.

_"She...she loves me?"_

Unconciously, he pulled her tighter against him. His heart was racing. He looked down at her, still crying.

_"Because of me..."_

"Kagome..."

He spoke softly, so softly she wasn't even sure he had spoken. She looked up cautiously, expecting him to yell at her now, to push her away.

"..."

Tears still glistened in her eyes, and fear tore raggedly at her heart. She had bared her heart to him, and he was going to tear it...break it, rip her heart and feelings to shreds. He was going to...

Her line of thought was abruptly stopped as he leaned down slightly and brushed his lips against hers. She froze, half in shock, as he leaned back away, just far enough to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry..."

Her heart could have broken there, if he hadn't continued.

"I'm sorry for my silent treatment. I just wanted to annoy you and see your reaction. It's funny how you react sometimes..."

His ears laced back, then, as he continued.

"Those sits, for instance, I could have done without. But Kagome..."

He hugged her even tighter, holding on to her, seemingly for dear life, or at least, sanity.

"I could never hate you..."

He looked straight into her eyes, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"I think I love you too, Kagome..."

She hugged him tightly then, a few more tears leaking out of her eyes, from happiness this time.

--------------------------------------------

Shortly after this exchange, they appeared back in camp, holding hands.

"So, Kagome, is InuYasha talking again?"

Miroku looked at the pair of them, raising an eyebrow when he saw their hands.

"..."

"Kagome, answer Miroku."

InuYasha grinned slightly at Kagome. She glared at him.

"..."

Miroku tried not to laugh as he saw the situation was reversed. Shippo couldn't resist though, falling over on the ground and rolling around.

"Sorry, Kagome, but..but..."

He burst out laughing again, twice as loud. Kagome gave Shippo a glare that promised death.

Sango returned from the hot springs a few moments later, where she had left for a bath, alone, since Kagome had been gone and she had expected them to be gone until tommorow, knowing Kouga and InuYasha. The scene she saw was amusing, to say the least. Shippo was still rolling around laughing, as Kagome glared at him. Miroku looked like he was choking on something, from trying not to laugh. InuYasha looked amused as he held onto Kagome's hand, even as she was straining to get away to go punt Shippo. Sango let out a laugh, attracting Kagome's attention. She tugged on InuYasha's hand again.

"Sango, I think you should shut Shippo up before he makes Kagome even more angry..."

Sango nodded, trying not to laugh as she grabbed Shippo and held him up to her face.

"What's so funny? You're making Kagome angry, it looks like."

Shippo struggled to force his laughter down. He managed to get out a sentence before he broke into a new bout of laughter.

"Kagome is...heeeheee...acting like InuYasha was...haaaahaa!...the last few days."

Sango looked over at Kagome, who had stepped back, and stood, leaning against InuYasha's chest.

"Is this true, Kagome?"

"..."

Laughter rang throughout the forest where they were camped.

---------------------------------------------

There's one chapter left, and now InuYasha has to make Kagome talk. Think he can do it? Read and review, please!


	6. Turnabout is Fair Play epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Turnabout is fair play

------------------------------------------

"Kagome"

"..."

"Are you ever going to speak to me again?"

"..."

InuYasha glared at Kagome.

"Three days, and you haven't spoken to me in that time! Three days!"

Kagome sat down at the base of a tree and proceeded to ignore InuYasha.

"Kagome."

His voice had a dangerous edge now. He was getting angry.

"Okay, you know what?"

He grabbed Kagome, and ran off in the direction of the nearest hot spring. Arriving there, he dumped her in.

"INUYASHA!"

He smirked.

"Got you to talk, didn't I?"

her eyes got a dangerous glint as he turned to walk away.

"Sit."

-----------------------------------------

Hours later, after Kagome was done sitting him and she was dry from her sudden immersion into water, she sat under a tree and looked up at InuYasha.

"InuYasha..."

"What?"

"Why weren't you speaking to me? It hurt, you know..."

"Well...I just wanted to annoy you. Get back at you somehow for the constant sitting. Didn't work too well."

"Oh..."

"So why'd you do the same thing to me?"

She grinned and stood up.

"Turnabout's fair play, InuYasha."

"Keh, it was damned annoying!"

"So now you know how it feels."

---------------------------------------

Okay, so that was short, but I felt like it needed this closure to it. As always, read and review. See you with my next story (Of which I have no clue about yet.) :P


End file.
